FIGS. 1 and 2 depict a prior art configuration within a gaming device which, in this case, is a slot machine. The slot machine includes a cabinet 10 having a hinged door 12. A button panel 14 supporting a plurality of button assemblies 15 is mounted to the door 12 below a rectangular opening 16 that exposes a video display 18 when the door 12 is closed (FIG. 1). When the slot machine is operating, the video display 18 depicts a plurality of slot reels 20. To play the slot machine, a player places a wager and then “spins” the slot reels 20. In response to a winning combination appearing on an active pay line(s) of the slot reels 20, the slot machine pays out a monetary amount determined by a pay table listing the winning combination.
The button assemblies 15 on the button panel 14 are electrically connected to a game control unit (not shown) inside the belly of the slot machine by a plurality of electrical wires 22. A player may press various ones of the button assemblies 15 to cause the game control unit to perform various functions, such as cash out, select pay lines, display the pay table on the video display 18, enter a wager, and spin the reels. Each button assembly 15 typically includes a variety of elements, such as a button, an actuator, a switch, and a light source. The actuator, switch, and light source are generally positioned beneath the button. The actuator is coupled to the button and disposed to actuate the switch in response to pressing the button. The light source is positioned to illuminate the button.
The game control unit monitors the button assemblies 15 to determine whether the buttons have been actuated. In addition, the game control unit debounces the switches and refreshes the light sources in the button assembly. The game control unit also determines the outcome of the slot machine and controls the video display. Because the game control unit must perform a number of functions nearly simultaneously, the speed at which the game control unit performs these functions is limited.
The process for manufacturing the slot machine in FIGS. 1 and 2 includes the following sequence of steps: (1) the button assemblies 15 are individually mounted to the button panel 14, (2) the electrical wires 22 are connected to appropriate ones of the button assemblies 15, (3) the button panel 14 is mounted to the door 12, and (4) the electrical wires 22 are fed through the belly of the slot machine and connected to the game control unit. Thus, the button panel 14, button assemblies 15, and electrical wires 22 are built as a sub-assembly prior to mounting the button panel 14 to the door 12. This manufacturing technique has several drawbacks.
One drawback is that when the button panel 14 is mounted to the door 12, there is a significant possibility that one of the electrical wires 22 will be pinched between the button panel 14 and the door 12. Another drawback is that the wire side of the button assemblies 15 will become buried within the cluster of electrical wires 22 that are left under the button panel 14 (FIG. 2). This makes it difficult for a service technician to access any of the button assemblies 15 for maintenance or servicing (e.g., replacing burnt-out light sources). Yet another drawback is that conversion of the slot machine to a different game requiring a different button configuration is difficult. To perform such conversion, the original sub-assembly comprised of the button panel 14, the button assemblies 15, and the electrical wires 22 must be removed from the slot machine and replaced with a suitable new sub-assembly with the different button configuration. This requires a service technician to reach inside the slot machine and disconnect the original electrical wires 22 from the game control unit, detach the button panel 14 from the door 12, mount the new sub-assembly to the door 12, and feed the electrical wires 22 through the belly of the slot machine for connection to the game control unit.
A cost-effective button panel assembly that facilitates future modifications is the subject of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/351,776 (hereinafter “application”), filed Jul. 12, 1999, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference. The 776 application discloses an embodiment wherein a printed circuit board is mounted to the door of a game control unit. The inclusion of the printed circuit board solves many of the drawbacks outlined above; however, a plurality of wires remain within the gaming device connecting the button assemblies to the game control unit.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new design within the gaming device that overcomes the aforementioned shortcomings.